The present invention relates to compositions and methods for treating plants and agricultural products.
Fungus can often attack and destroy crops and, if not kill them, can induce distress in the crops so that they succumb to other diseases and/or significantly lower crop yield. Furthermore, agricultural products can be particularly susceptible to damage by fungus after the products are harvested. Many of the products are stored for extended periods of time before they reach the consumer or are used by the consumer. The fungus can make the harvested agricultural products inedible or otherwise unusable. This can be particularly problematic since a significant amount of effort and money has gone into producing and harvesting the agricultural products; all of this can be lost before the products reach the consumer.
Consequently, it is not surprising that there are many fungicide compositions currently on the market. However, there is a growing concern that some of these compositions, one or more of their components, and/or metabolites eventually find their way into the food sources for animals, including humans. Unfortunately, many fungicides and/or their byproducts are moderately and even extremely toxic. Further, some fungicides are suspected or known carcinogens. Despite this fact, many fungicides continue to be used and are needed to protect cash crops. It is important to note that some fungi are themselves extremely toxic or produce toxic components. For example, aflatoxins belong to a class of fungal metabolites and are known to occur naturally in many products including peanuts, cottonseed, corn, peppers, etc. Many aflatoxins are extremely toxic and some are listed as known carcinogens. Consequently, fungicides are needed to protect and preserve agricultural products and ensure the public's health.
Consequently, with increased demand and necessity for agricultural products to feed and clothe the world population, and with the risks associated with eating and using diseased products, there is an increased need in the field for advancements. These advancements include improved methods and compositions for treating plants, particularly cash crops and products derived from the plants. The present invention is such an advancement and provides a wide variety of benefits and advantages.